The internet provides a vast amount of knowledge about people, places, and things. Users utilize search engines to cull through the vast array of available knowledge when they want detailed information about a particular person, place, or thing. Mobile devices may be utilized to access the internet and conduct searches from anywhere. For example, when a user is standing next to a historical landmark, he or she may search historical data for the landmark, photos relevant to the landmark, etc. A search engine returns results to the user based on the query by locating relevant content that was found by the search engine via a web crawl.